The Son of the Sky and the Sea
by YungHomer
Summary: A child born from a drunken night, is plunged into a world of creatures that shouldn't exist. Through his pivotal journey, the world is changed in ways no one could ever think. For he is the child of broken oaths, a child of the Sky and the Sea, the entity that should not exist. Yet, he cannot be constrained for he is the Chosen One - Perseus Achilles Jackson.


**A/N: Hi :D. Another story and this time, I am going to see it through. It is inter-pantheon and there will be several of them.**

* * *

 _For five fated days, the goddess of the sky was free... to give birth to her children._

 _Her four original children would raise the greatest pantheon and rebirth it from the ground- the Earth and her surely bore the greatest._

 _But on that last day, she was extremely bored. Her resentment and bitterness at her predicament came. Only 5 days of freedom and then back to sky she would go._

 _Thus, she enjoyed herself... she drunk and drunk and in the night another child was born. She did not know of whom this child was, but she knew his other parent was Greek, powerful and had the most strikingly green eyes. A shocking realization went through the goddess. It was obvious who he was, a man as rampant as the sea._

 _Those eyes matched with her naturally contrasting blue-streaked black hair, was what she was sorrowfully watching up from her renewed position in the sky, locked away from seeing her son._

 _Yes, her son - Perseus Jackson:_

 _Son of the Egyptian Goddess of the Sky, Constellations, Creation, Cows, Childbirth, The Mother of Egypt, Protector of Children, Protector of Life and Death - Nut._

 _And the Greek God of the Sea, Storms, Earthquakes, Droughts, Floods, Horses, King of Atlantis, The Earthshaker, The Stormbringer - Poseidon._

This is _his_ journey... one of sorrow and prophecy. Of creation _and_ destruction.

* * *

ΩΩΩ

* * *

 **Prologue:**

The Fates, the Morai, the Shai, the Sudice or whatever pantheon you believed in had some form of direction- personified into 3 goddesses. They controlled and weaved the untouchable and supposedly controlled the direction of every person, god or mortal. And they sat, light years away from the planet Earth, peering at every civilization that existed in their universe.

And while normally, the Fates were calm and somewhat controlled, at this moment, they rushed all over the place, wailing, "We're gonna DIE!". Yes, take that picture in for a second. The three most powerful beings in the universe screaming and crying like a six month old child. Ironically, the reason they were screaming was due to a 6 month old child, which they had just noticed.

And the problem was, that the fates just noticed the boy. Normally, they had infinite knowledge and knew about everything, because they did have to control everything. But for the first time since they were created, the fates did not know about the existence of the boy. And this was their problem. It was obvious to them now, that this boy was outside the realm of fate, he was something that they did not create.

Which obviously caused them to lurch into pandemonium. "This boy is too powerful," one fate yelled.

"He'll come for our blood," yelled the other.

While the third one, the fate of death ironically, said, "We should probably consider consulting our mother about this perhaps?"

The other two fates' heads snapped back towards the third one. Obviously, the third fate had a very good point. Their mother was the entity of fate, descended directly from the one true being. But at this moment, the other two fates were not exactly thinking very clearly.

They screeched, "NOOOO, we must solve this problem right now!" Yet obviously, they weren't powerful enough to do so. To defeat one outside the clutches of their dominion would be like a mortal with weak lightning powers going against a power absorbing Zeus or like an ant going against a black widow. Utter defeat.

So, as the other two fates scurried around with the attempt to arm themselves against this new "foe". The third fate dutifully went to her mother, the Lady Fate. She was greeted by the kind, yet calculating face of Anake, the Greek primordial of Fate, along with her stoic Egyptian counterpart, _the Lord Shai_ , from which the Fates' Egyptian group was named.

The primordials and the one lone fate sat across from each other, with the latter contemplating what she was going to say. From what she saw, the fate had deduced that her issue spawned from both the Greek and Egyptian pantheon and thus was a forbidden crossbreed. Solely on this fact, the fate could attempt to call forth the "ancient laws" (which really were sorta unpredictable) to try and end the problem's life, yet she also knew the consequences of a false call.

She could be destroyed, and obviously she did not want that. The fate tentatively sought out for her intimidating creators, "I believe you know why I came to see you?"

Anake smiled warmly, as she took in the face of her daughter. Her daughter had chosen her Greek form, Atropos, and contrary to popular belief, she was beautiful when she was not purposefully trying to be scary. Meanwhile, Shai glared at the entity before him. He saw only a Greek foe, not his daughter, one of the Shai. Yet, he decided to put this animosity to the side, because he knew that ultimately, they were all different forms of each other - nothing more, nothing less. While they were not omnipotent and the same across all pantheons, unlike Order, Chaos, Helix and the few creators that existed, the two beings were still of the same concept.

So, he regarded the entity in front of him as well, speaking first, "Yes, we of course know why you have come here. To the great abode of fate. Where everyone's direction is strung, but one."

Atropos sneered at the Egyptian God, "I did not ask for you to be here, but I assume you have some reason to come. The problem seems to be inter-pantheon."

Shai smirked at the fate sitting before him, "Obviously... did Anake make you so stupid that you could not see this fact? What a pity, one of the Shai could have been better."

Atropos' form flickered to her Egyptian one, before going back. She painfully grunted, "You know we are the same entity across pantheons, do you not? Stop trying to call on my weaker and more obedient form, lest I find your string and cut it."

At this, Lord Shai fell off hihs chair laughing. Just the mere thought that this weak fate believed she could challenge fate itself was laughable.

Anake, who had been quietly watching in the background, was not able to suppress a smirk herself. It was endearing that her daughter was not the brightest of the three, yet was the only one who sought them out. Honestly, Ananke was very disappointed in her other daughters. Why weren't they here (obviously Anake already knew why, she was fate after all)?

Finally, Anake spoke, "My dear child, you may control fate, but do not dare to challenge fate itself. Now, like civil beings, let us actually talk about the matter on hand: the problem."

Atropos quickly composed herself, "Yes, but of course Mother. The problem is a boy, he is outside our realm. Outside the realm of fate!" The Fate's voice rose with every sentence. How could someone evade _fate._ It is the only thing inevitable. How, can this mere boy, evade something so powerful.

Anake grimaced after hearing her child, "Well, there are always anomalies. I mean look at the primordials themselves... we are all 'fate evaders' and we are not punished."

Atropos screeched, "But you are primordials, this thing is a mere boy. Are you saying he's on the level of a primordial?"

"I can confirm, nor deny any of those allegations, but that isn't the—"

"What the fuck! He's as a strong as you all are."

At this point Shai, who had been patiently listening, exploded, "Shut the fuck up you tiny little fate. He is not as strong as us yet. And he will never be that way! Fate has no qualms with him yet, as he is just a tiny little boy. You will not attack him and he will do whatever the fuck he wants to unless he becomes a threat. Get off your fucking high horse. You cannot control everything! Especially since this boy is the child of two pantheons."

Both Atropos and Anake looked wide eyed at the Egyptian Fate's outburst. Anake spoke first, "Okay, okay. Shai, no need to be so loud or angry... I was going to say the same thing to Atropos. This boy is outside our realm of fate and that only happens from the decree of Chaos itself. We will not interfere in this matter. Otherwise we will face Chaotic wrath. Now go tell your sisters this: The boy is not to be harmed."

Atropos put her head down, "Okay mother... but may I know, whose child is this by. I assume he's of the Egyptian, which is currently evolving, and the Greek race. Am I correct?"

Anake smiled warmly at her daughter's deduction, "Yes child... from what we have seen, he is the Son of the Sky and the Sea. The son of Nut and Posiedon, chosen one of Chaos: Perseus Jackson"

Atropos paled. "Such power," she thought, "This, this could exceed fate itself." She flashed out, thoroughly scared at her creators' proclamations.

* * *

ΩΩΩ

* * *

Once she left, Shai and Anake shared a look. This child was honestly scary, even to fate itself. But all they could do was sit and watch. Disturbing Chaos' chosen one would lead to them being wiped out of existence.

Which isn't a pleasant experience, and Shai especially knew that. The two embodiments of Fate stared at each other for a second more, the animosity radiating off them both, before they vanished.

* * *

ΩΩΩ

* * *

Atropos watched her sisters as they continued to fight. In the time that she had visited her creators' the women in charge of Fate hadn't stopped fighting.

"WE WILL DESTROY HIM!" yelled one.

"BUT HOW!" yelled the other.

Atropos sighed. Her two sisters were truly too immature to handle fate. It was always her job to show them the right path. She guessed it came with the job description... being the fate of Death made her a lot more mature than her counterparts.

The Fate slowly walked over the her sisters and slapped them both. The other two fates' startled out of their shock and anger at the boy, looked at the third fate with malice.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP US," they both screamed. Atropos once again let out a huge sigh as she flared out her aura, which was considerably larger than both her sisters'. It made sense, considering that there were far more people dead than alive or being born. Both sisters instantly cowered at her aura, which caused Atropos to smirk.

"We will not destroy him, lest we be destroyed by Chaos itself," spoke Atropos, "He is Chaos's chosen one, and he will not be harmed."

Both fates paled, "The last time that happened, Kronos took down the beautiful reign of Ouranos and _he_ was Chaos' chosen one."

Atropos's gaze turned dark, "Now don't go blaming that on Chaos. It gave us another chance after you both messed up and tried interfering the fate of Kronos. We're lucky weren't destroyed... the only thing we did was mess up fate itself. Chaos always has a reason to choose, and we cannot interfere. For all we know, Kronos could have grown up to become a benevolent heir or something great for the world, but you guys messed it up."

Atropos took a large breath, "And I won't let it happen this time, even if I have to fight you myself."

The other two fates' gazes went from fearful to angry to fearful again at their third sister's proclamation. "Okay, okay," whispered one, "We won't do anything, this we swear on the river Styx." Thundered boomed in the distance, yet Atropos did not look happy.

"No, you will swear on Chaos itself."

The other two fates gasped, "Fuck, I thought you forgot about that, fine, we swear on Chaos." A tornado developed in all undiscovered regions, the lightning flashed, etc.

Now, Atropos looked pleased. She knew that they would never dare to break a Chaos oath, especially since Chaos did not like them very much anyway. It was only due to Atropos' insistence (she would _never_ beg) that Chaos allowed them a second chance, and that too only because it liked Atropos.

All three fates looked at each other. It was never their intentions to get into fights, but fate was so tumultuous, it once again came in the job description. Clotho, the Greek harbinger of life, snapped her fingers and three chairs appeared along with a fine mist. She snapped her fingers again and an image of an abnormally large baby appeared.

"I guess," Clotho said, "If we can't mess with fate, we might at least watch it." The other fates took their seats.

"Oh yeah," Lachesis said, "Who is he the child of?"

Atropos took a double take. She forgot to tell them- "He is Perseus Jackson, Son of the Egyptian Sky and the Greek Sea, the chosen one of Chaos."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! Long time no see, or well, hello if you are new, which is probably the case. So yeah, I got this idea one day and decided to write it out as my return. Please let me know how it was, through a review, a pm or anything.**

 **The next chapter will kick off with Percy's POV, and a few other surprises.**

 **I am also looking for a beta.**


End file.
